A Hokages Urges
by Wiiicho
Summary: Tsunade finds herself reading an orange little book, why you might ask well besides the fact that she had   yet to have sex in 6 months she was stressed out.AT first she was just going to take a pick but she found herself hanging on each but Naruto walksi


The hokage is thought to be the most powerful ninja in the hidden leaf and some would go as far as to say they where the most powerful of all the kages. So why it is that Tsunade being the most powerful ninja in the village, was caught in such a naughty situation. Well she like every woman has her needs and being the hokage meant you some times didn't have a lot of personal time.

So not being able to release any sexual tension some times would get the better of her but she being the strong wield women that she was, would just suppress her urges. This time was different though she had been setting in her office like usual when she noticed a book with a bright orange cover.

Normally she would never read such a book but today had been epically stressful so she decided to just take a pick. She nervously opened the book and started to read what could only be descried as pour perverted genus. Yes she had admitted it, Jiraiya's books where genus. They where actually causing a sensation in her lower regains her had not felt in years. She unconsciously started to rub her legs together well her hands started to massages her breasts. Savoring the feeling she slides her hands down her pants and started massaging her amazing wet pussy with her middle finger.

At this time one blond busted opened the door hoping to get his next mission but instead he found his hokage pleasuring her. "Baa-Chan what, what are you doing."

Tsunade's expression was one of lust mixed with surprise. She was horny as hell and the blond in front of her had become rather handsome over the years." Naruto, I was. Damn kid I'm a women and I have my needs. You now how long it's been since I've been laid. 6 months man, 6 months without sex I'm going insane."

Tsunade was about to reach for the closest thing next to her in order to through at the blond but when she noticed the lump in his pants starting to pulse she decided to have some fun.

"Came her Naruto" whispered Tsunade seductively. The blond was hesitant at first bet complied. "Is this boner for me" said Tsunade while grabbing Naruto's dick.

"Baa-Chan what are you doing" asked Naruto while trying to suppress a blush.

Instead of answering his question she just pulled out his dick while slowly pressing it against her lips and finally sliding it in her mouth. She filled her mouth with every inch of his dick before taking it out again and repeating the process over and over again before finally taking.

"Naruto I'm giving you a mission, your job is to fuck the brains out of me" said Tsunade waiting for a response.

"I, I fuck it, if your going to call it a mission than I'm not going easy on you" after saying this Naruto started a familiar sequence of hand signs before screaming shadow clone jutsu.

Instantly 3 more Naruto's appeared before dashing to Tsunade literally ripping of her cloths. The original slide his dick in her pussy and began to thrust using all the chakra at his disposal to pound into her now bleeding pussy. Tsunade was about to wince in pain when her brain alerted her of another source of pain coming from her back side. The cause being on of Naruto's clones stabbing his dick in her ass. She was about to tell him to take it easy when another dick was smashed in her mouth stopping any words from forming. Just when she was getting used to the pleasure the last clone pressed her breast together before sliding his dick in.

Tsunade although in pain was loving every second of it and thought it couldn't get any better when she heard the blond scream out " Dick growing jutsu" instantly his dicks grew from roughly 7 inch to and amazing 14. She was in total bliss ass all for huge cocks pounded on her. She after only 5 minutes of this was Cuming hard, lots and lots of her juices where poring all over the place.

Tsunade was pissed at herself after only 30 minutes she had already Cumed 6 times. She started her own sequence of hand seals before 7 more Tsunade's appeared. For every one of Naruto's clones there where two Tsunades. Paring up amongst themselves Tsunade was now riding Naruto's cock while another clone was pressing her pussy on his face.

After anther 30 minutes and 30 consecutive orgasms (clones included) both parties of clones where existed. Having no more chakra the clones proofed out of existence giving both blonds excessive noise bleeds from receiving the memories of there clones, leaving two bloody, naked, blonds coddling with each other.

"Tsunade I, I want you to tell me did you choose me because I happened to walk in or do you have any sort of feeling for me" voiced Naruto leaving a shocked Tsunade, she wasn't expecting him to say something like that but he needed an explanation so she responded honestly.

"I, I have always loved you just not the same way I do now. Before it was a sisterly love but I can't honestly tell you what I'm feeling right now because I myself don't understand" she said while a tear escaped her face she was after all that happened feeling guilty. She didn't want it all to have been just out of lust, but had she not been really horny would she ever have considered doing what she had just done.

"I'm not mad so don't look so sad, I too have always loved you but now I can't say it's the same kind of love. The only thing we can do now is figure this out together. Let's just see how things go." Naruto gave a warm smile as he saw her face brighten up a bit.

But what came nest shocked him she had kissed him but not like she had done during there sex time, no this was different it was filled with love and nothing more could be found not lust not mischief but love.

"Naruto lets start dating and explore this new feeling of love we have together." Before the blond could respond Tsunade had already smashed her lips on his in a fierce but loving manner.

_-else where in the village-

One lazy silver haired man was just about finished with his mission; tying up the loose ends he headed to the hokage tower to delver his mission report. Jumping from roof top to roof top he was about 2 minutes away from arriving at the tower when a sudden wave of fear come crawling down his spin, now at the front of the tower he just shrugged it off. After all he was jounin ninja elite and that meant he couldn't just abandon a duty. After going in and heading to the hokage's office, he forgot to do what people usually do before they enter a room, he forgot to knock;

In the lobby every thing was normal some ninja where righting mission reports others where sharing stories of there missions all in all, normal that is until a girly cry was heard before kakashi ran out screaming like a scared little bitch. Seconds later Tsunade and Naruto ran out screaming "I'm gana kill you" Tsunade, "You idiot now you pissed her off" Naruto.


End file.
